


"Will you be my wife?"

by Fairytalehntr



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkwardness, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Haiba Lev is a good kouhai, Kuroo Tetsurou has a bad day, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:54:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29935794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fairytalehntr/pseuds/Fairytalehntr
Summary: Kuroo has a bad day and Lev has something to tell him.
Relationships: Haiba Lev/Kuroo Tetsurou
Kudos: 5





	"Will you be my wife?"

Kuroo sighs when he hears knocking coming from the front door. He had stayed up for the past three nights studying for a test that he bombed that morning (which doesn't usually happen), some girl had asked him out earlier that week and he just walked away, thinking she'd get the memo but she followed him the whole day asking for a response which ended up in him yelling no, making her cry and getting put on her best friend's shitlist, then he forgot there wasn't any practise and had to change out of his gym clothes right after changing into them, and he walked past his house twice.

He gets up and answers the door, opening it wider when he sees who it is. He wraps his arms around the silver-haired male and begins sobbing. "K-Kuroo-san?! Wha— did something happen?" Lev asks, unsure of whether to hug his senpai back or not. "Are you busy?" Kuroo asks as he pulls back from his kouhai's shirt, looking up into the worried green eyes. "No, I'm not." "Then can you stay with me for a while? I'm sorry, I know you probably don't want to be here, but please…" "It's okay, Kuroo-san. I'm not going anywhere."

Lev slides into bed with Kuroo and puts an arm out so Kuroo can lay his head on it. Kuroo does so and sighs. "Sorry, you had to see me like this." "Eh—uh, it's fine. I'm glad I could help you out! Hey, Kuroo-san, can we ta—" Lev shuts his mouth quickly when he hears a soft snore come from his senpai. He sighs, getting himself comfortable too.

-

When Kuroo wakes up he's alone in his bed, but the lovely smell of food cooking is in the air, wafting around his room. "Lev?" He asks, sitting up. He looks over at the digital clock and gasps at the numbers. 8:30. And it definitely isn't 8:30 at night because of the bright sunlight flooding his room so that means yesterday he fell asleep around 6:00 and slept for that whole time, with a guest.

And he feels horrible about that.

Kuroo gets up out of bed and walks to his dining room, where there's a plate of food waiting for him along with a very happy Lev. Kuroo sits down in a seat but doesn't do anything else. Lev frowns. "Do you not like it?" He asks. Kuroo shakes his head and mutters, "sorry I made you stay here all night." Lev gets up from his heat and grabs the chair next to Kuroo's, moving it closer so that they're touching and sits down. "That's unimportant. Are you okay now? Do you want to talk about it? Or do you want me to call Kai-san?"

The raven lays his head on his kouhai's shoulder, sighing. "I was just having a bad day. What about you? You came over for something, right?" Kuroo moves his head back to look up at the male. Lev smiles widely, a blush appearing on his nose. "Well, I didn't see you at all. I usually see you around lunchtime and you always say hi and when you didn't I guess I got worried." Kuroo chuckles. "That's so sweet—" "And the other reason…"

Lev gets up and moves Kuroo's chair away from the table and makes it face him, then does the same with his own chair. When he sits back down he grabs Kuroo's hands. "I asked everyone I knew how I should go about doing this and they all told me to just say it clearly so I will."

"Will you be my wife?"

Kuroo gawks, mouth hanging open. He knows what he wants to respond with but can't say it because of the choice of wording Lev used. "L-Lev…" He puts a hand over his mouth, giggling a bit before it turns into a fit of outright laughter. "Kuroo-san?!" Lev asks the look of horror washing over his face. Kuroo feels bad but can't stop laughing so he shuts himself up by grabbing his kouhai's face and smashing his lips on his. The kiss includes everything. Tongues, swapping saliva, and inexperience.

"So… that's a yes, right?"

"Yes. Yes, it is."


End file.
